


rise

by mahoudonuts (dolcestrega)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcestrega/pseuds/mahoudonuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dawn will bring me you</p>
            </blockquote>





	rise

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers ahead

A brilliant white

  
That was the symbol of Seraph's power much like the pure white snow that fell on late evenings of the quiet but tranquil village. That was the symbol of strength, the strength that Jiji had that could protect their home town as Sorey and he spent the those long winter evenings curled up in the warmth of those arms.

  
It must be why Sorey looked fitting in the Shepherd's cape as white and blue blended together as if they were wings when he fought in battle.  
He admired that strength but he knew too well that Sorey could easily crumble away in front of him, despite how far he reached his arms to grab his hand.

  
Sorey always had to pull him up after all.

  
He had to be pure from all of the taint as the Shepherd but it amazes him how despite his heavy feelings that burdened him when never he watched the time of years of a bond they forged so perfectly together could be shattered by moments.  
Time after time, he watched that shatter over and over on repeat as Sorey was forced to fend off his own demons of the world clawing at him and the worse part?

  
He could do nothing not even after the contract.

  
It is only through Alisha's caring yet warm personality - a blessing in itself-, Lailah's comfort- a simple exchange of words- soothes those feeling away and Edna's constant teasing does he find a place there. A place that Sorey could share but it's certainly not at his side. That was the one thing he could only truly entrust to Rose.

  
It made Mikleo taste a bitter taste of frustration again.

  
He wanted to be more of help to Sorey, to truly be his equal, and to share his same pain but even when he assures that he's adjusting to humans thanks to Alisha and Rose, Mikleo wishes nothing for the humans who called Sorey a monster a horrible fate.  
It disgusted him, the humans back then and himself.

  
He could faintly remembered the warm sunrise they saw on first time Sorey and him left the village that makes Mikleo wish nothing but time to be turned back before everything happened. Before he had to hear the final words of the person who he wished his fate to be tied to.

  
I'll come back,   
I promise.

  
He watched the sunrise again as he sat up from bed, hair undone as locks of hair hang over his shoulders. It's been a long night, he thinks as he stares out the window as light seeped through the house.  
 **"Mmmm Mikleoo.... more ice creamm.."**

  
Turning his attention to the person on his other side of the bed, he watches as the other wrap his arms around his waist and without a care in the world nuzzles right into his clothes. But the sight warmed his heart, even though Mikleo knew well enough that things wouldn't be exactly the same now Sorey was the same as him, a Seraph

  
It's a new beginning, a new dawn.  
Mikleo ran his hand through soft locks of brown and his fingers gently brushed against the piercings of golden feathers.

He's here now.  
He's here.

 

That was all he could ask for,

  
For the sun to rise again, with him by his side.


End file.
